


A Blue Teapot = Love

by Juliaaak



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, But she ditches him not long into it, F/M, Fluff, Jim and Pam mainly, but it starts off as Pam and Roy, its honestly pure fluff at the end, not even going to lie, so its def Jim and Pam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaaak/pseuds/Juliaaak
Summary: A collection of Jim x Pam oneshots to get me back into writing.





	A Blue Teapot = Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written anything in a very long time so excuse me if this is straight up cringe. I'm going through lists of AU's to write. This is Pam breaks up with Roy on her birthday and Jim comforts her. Prompt line "You know We're Meant to Be."

The knock at the door was enough to wake her from her nap on the couch. She had had a  _ very  _ long day at work, starting with Michael deciding that the office should take a trip to the local zoo for her birthday and ending with Dwight releasing some of the animals from their cages, and had passed out the moment she got home. She had forgotten that she had agreed to dinner with Roy at her place that night.

 

Roy and Pam had just gotten back together after she called off the wedding a few months ago. Things were still pretty tense, but they were trying to make it work.

 

She got up and opened the door to see Roy standing there with a bottle of wine. She put on her most convincing smile and moved aside to let him in.

 

"Hey. Long day?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

 

She smiled a little "Yeah, a whole barnyard of problems today." She ran a hand down her face.

 

Roy smiled sheepishly, "We can do this another night, if you want. I don't mind."

 

"Oh, no no no, I promise I'm fine, just a little sleepy." she replied.

 

They walked into the kitchen and he placed the bottle of wine on the counter. She noticed it was white and frowned a little, Roy knew perfectly well that she prefered red wine.

 

"So, how's the birthday been so far?" He questioned with a smile on his face.

 

She shrugged, "It's been okay, Michael took the whole office to the zoo because he found out  haven't been since I was little, I'm guessing Jim told him. But anyway, he took us and Dwight went on a rampage because 'how dare these animals be locked up' and I totally agree with him but like, what does he think a zoo is?" Somewhere in the middle of her story, Roy had started to frown, and his eyebrows only furrowed more the longer she went on. "What's wrong?" she asked.

 

He took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's nothing, I just don't like you hanging out with Halpert all that much." He averted his eyes to the floor.

 

Her jaw dropped, "Um, I really don't see why not? So he had a thing for me a few months ago, he doesn't anymore. Besides, he's with Karen now so it really doesn't matter."

 

"Doesn't matter?" His voice started raising, "How the hell does it not matter? You two sucked face and now you're still all over each other. I don't want you to cheat on me is all."

 

They stood facing each other in her tiny kitchen, in her tiny apartment, in silence. Her eyes were burning and she knew the tears were on their way. She could almost hear her heart breaking.

 

"If you know me at all," she whispered, "You know I would  _ never  _ do that to  _ anyone _ ." A tear fell from her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away, knowing he hated it when she cried.

 

He reached for her with his hand, but she stepped away from him and he let his arm drop. "Baby," he started, "Don't you know we're meant to be? You and I- sure, we've had our issues, but I love you, so much. I just don't want you to hurt me again."

 

Red hot anger seeped through her bloodstream. "Oh yeah? Well guess what, Roy? You've hurt me so many times I've lost track. You put off our wedding for months and wouldn't help even the tiniest amount when it came to planning it! You constantly just avoid talking about anything real and just expect me to cook for you always and always have sex whenever you want, not caring that I might be busy with other things or not be in the mood. You've only ever cared about yourself and I'm done. I'm done with you and your stupid, misogynistic self." She was doing all she could to keep from breaking down completely, only letting a few tears slip out here and there.

 

He looked like he was going to respond, but decided better of it. He picked up the bottle of wine and stomped out of her apartment, being sure to slam the front door on his way out.

 

As soon as the door shut she slid down her cabinets to the floor and began to sob into her knees. She cried for her broken engagement and all the years she let Roy take from her, but most of all, she cried because the one person she wanted to comfort her at that moment wouldn't, because he had a girlfriend, and was most likely over her. After all, who keeps liking someone after they've been rejected twice.

 

She continued to sob into her knees until she heard a footstep on her kitchen floor. Her head snapped up to see the very man she wanted most, Jim, standing in her kitchen with a pink pastry box and a bottle of (red) wine.

 

He looked shell shocked and they stared at each other for a few moments before he set down the box and the wine on her island and came to her side, sitting beside her against the cabinets.

 

"So not the best birthday ever, I'd imagine."

 

She scoffed out a laugh, "Not in the slightest."

 

They were silent for a few moments before he spoke up again, "You wanna talk about it?"

 

She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cabinet behind her, "I broke up with Roy. Again."

 

He let out a breath, "I'm so sorry, Pam."

 

She opened her eyes and sideyed him, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

 

He chuckled "No. Not really. You know how I feel about Roy." And oh how she did.

 

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few more moments. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here, Jim?" She turned to look at him. He was staring at her island as he said, "I don't really know. Just kind of had a feeling that I should come over. I'm glad I did." He nudged her shoulder with his.

 

She sighed, "Yeah me too."

 

He turned to look at her, "You wanna talk about it?"

 

She scoffed and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, "I was telling him about work today, and I said I thought you told Michael about me not going to the zoo in a really long time, which- thanks for that, by the way- and he just got super defensive and all 'I don't like you hanging out with him' even though we work together, and then basically said he didn't want me to cheat on him with you because he didn't want me to hurt him again. And so then I kinda blew up on him because honestly, how dare he."

 

Jim scoffed, "God, he's such an jerk. I will never understand how someone like you almost married someone like him."

 

She smiled a little bit, "I don't know, I was naive, and he's the first person who ever made me feel special. I knew he loved me, so I just sort of convinced myself to love him, because I knew he was safe, and that he'd stay with me forever."

 

Jim was silent for a while, his voice was deeper when he finally spoke again, "Pam, you deserve so much more than that."

 

She looked up at him to already find him staring down at her with so much emotion in his eyes. Her jaw dropped, he was intimidating like this.

 

She blushed and looked away."I don't know about that, Jim, but thank you."

 

He ran a hand through his hair and down his face before saying, "Pam, you deserve someone who looks at you like you hung the moon in the sky. Someone whom you want to spend every moment of every day with. You deserve someone who treats you like the princess you are. Dammit, Pam. You deserve the entire universe."

 

She looked up at him to find him still staring down at her. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his mouth, god she wanted to kiss him, but he was with Karen. Even so, against her better judgement, she tilted her chin up towards him a little bit, and that was all it took. He placed a hand on her jaw and crashed his mouth against hers. There was no tongue, no grinding or groping. Just Jim, pouring everything he felt for her into this amazing kiss.

 

She finally needed to breathe, so she broke away and leaned her forehead against his. “Woah.” she breathed.

 

He nodded against her forehead, “Woah.” 

 

She leaned back just enough to look at him, he let the hand on her jaw drop into his lap. He averted his eyes to his hands, fiddling with them. 

 

She placed a hand over his and cupped his cheek with the other, pulling his face up until he was looking at her again. She leaned forward and kissed him again. This kiss was much shorter than the other, but not quite a peck either. 

 

They leaned back against the cabinets and Jim placed an arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled into him. 

 

They sat in silence for a while until she gasped and said, “Oh my god, what about Karen?”

 

He looked away, “She sort of broke up with me last night.”

 

She sat up a little straighter, “Oh my gosh, Jim. I’m so sorry.”

 

He shrugged and pulled her back into his side, “It’s okay,” he whispered into her hair, “She broke up with me because she thought I was in love with you.”

 

She held her breath, “And are you?” she couldn’t look at him.

 

He cupped her jaw with his other hand and forced her eyes to his, “Pam, I’ve been in love with you for years, it didn’t stop when you said no a few months ago.” 

 

She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I’m really sorry about that.”   
  
He shook his head, smiling, “It’s okay, everything is worth it to get to this moment right here right now.”

 

“I love you too.” She said.

 

He smiled and his eyes lit up, “God, I don’t know how I’m this lucky, but I’m not going to question it.” 

 

They both leaned in at the same time and kissed again.

 

“You know,” she said, breaking the kiss, “I do have a couch, and a bed, and many other comfortable things that are not my kitchen floor.” 

 

He cocked his head, “Oh do you? I don’t know, I’m pretty attached to this floor.” 

 

She laughed and got up, reached out a hand to help him up after her, “Come on.” 

 

He got up after her and didn’t release her hand, instead he pulled her against him and kissed her again, placing both of his hands on either side of her face. 

 

She broke the kiss again, “Come on, Jim. I need comfort!” 

He laughed and took her hand again, “okay, let’s get you comfortable.” But he still stopped them again in the hallway, and against her door, and in the middle of her bedroom, and then he finally laid her down on her bed.

 

They didn’t sleep together that night, just traded kisses and secrets and declarations of love, before falling asleep in each others arms. 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and be sure to subscribe because I'll be adding more (hopefully).


End file.
